The present invention relates to data management, and more specifically, this invention relates to managing a table of contents within a storage volume.
A table of contents is an important component of a storage volume. However, current methods for creating and maintaining a table of contents within a storage volume exhibit various limitations. For example, currently, a table of contents is limited to a single extent of contiguous tracks. This restriction may be enforced even when increasing the size of an existing table of contents. Additionally, users creating and managing storage volumes currently have to manually create and manage many aspects of the table of contents within the storage volumes.